miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
|gender = Female|occupation = Student Superhero|friends = Alya Tikki Manon Cat Noir|loveinterests = Adrien|likes = Fashion|superhero identity = Ladybug|species = Human|age = |residence = Paris, France|relatives = Sabine (mother) Tom (father)|name = Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug|image complex = |-|Marinette = |-|Ladybug = |enemies = Hawk Moth Chloe (rival)|aliases = My Lady (by Cat Noir)}} Marinette Dupain-Cheng'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/646027153000239104 is the main protagonist of ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Marinette is a school student in Paris. With her magical earrings, inhabited by a kwami named Tikki, she has the power of good luck and can transform into the superhero '''Ladybug.Show Summary from Official Distributorhttp://www.zagtoon.com/ Appearance Marinette is half-French and half-Chinese. She has light blue eyes and dark blue hair that she usually wears back in two ponytails with red bands. She wears a dark gray overshirt with sleeves and a collar that are white with pink polka dots and outlined with black. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with a black collar and sleeve line and a design below the collar with black leaves and pink flowers. Also, she has pink jeans and light pink dress shoes with dark red soles.http://lady-bug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miraculous_Trailer She wears the earrings, which are silver when not holding Tikki. As Ladybug, she wears a red suit with a black collar and black spots. Above her hips, she wears a string with circular red bag with black spots that lies on the left side her back, and she wears a red mask with black spots. Her earrings become red with five black spots, and the red bands holding her hair back become ribbons. Personality Described as a kind and clumsy girl, Marinette has a happy, cheerful personality, enjoys fashion, and is generous. As Ladybug, she is much more strong and confident.LadyBug 'Making of' Relationships Adrien/Cat Noir Marinette has a secret crush on Adrien. She longs to win his heart. When it comes to Cat Noir, however, she gets along with him decently, although she doesn't have any romantic feelings for him. She gets annoyed whenever Cat Noir tries to be romantic with her. She still cares deeply for him and when he saved her from Time Breaker at the cost of his existance, she was visibly greatly devastated by his "death" while giving Time Breaker a beating for what she did to Cat Noir. Tikki Marinette's kwami, Tikki, helps her transform into Ladybug. They have a good relationship and get along very well, with Tikki sometimes calming Marinette whenever the latter stress over something too much, sharing this role with Alya. Alya Marinette enjoys spending time with Alya, her best friend. Chloe Marinette considers Chloe to be her rival for Adrien's affection. Trivia *Ladybug's mask originally did not have black spots in the OAV. *In France, ladybugs are known as symbols of good luck. *Marinette's design changed from the anime version. Her anime design included jean shorts and long red-orange ribbons in her hair when she was Ladybug. **Marinette's CGI design seems to have gone through a change, as well. Earlier footage and images of Marinette included dark blueish-black hair, red tips of hair at the end of her pigtails, and blueish-gray eyes. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Miraculous holders